


leapfrog

by itisjosh



Series: technicolour carnival [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dissection, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Gen, Science, Short & Sweet, i had this idea and everyone told me to do it, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Why the fuck's it twitching? Isn't it suppo- Tubbo!"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: technicolour carnival [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005195
Comments: 41
Kudos: 527





	leapfrog

Tommy stares down at the box, wrinkling his nose at the _stench_. He doesn't know how to describe it other than _bad_ , and he can't wait until he's done. He twirls his scalpel in his hand, watching as Tubbo slides on his gloves. "Hurry up, big man," Tommy sighs, breathing through his mouth. It doesn't help. "I wanna get this over with." 

"Weiz said that it was gonna take a week or so," Tubbo tells him, very helpfully. "You don't even have your gloves on, Tommy. You're gonna get frog guts and stuff all over your hands," Tommy snorts, setting the scalpel down for a second. He grabs the pair of gloves set out for him, sliding them over his hands. "What should we name him?" Tommy barks out a laugh, spinning around to face his dumbass of a best friend. "What?" Tubbo looks back at him, genuinely looking confused. "Weiz said we should name him! It makes it, like, more fun, or something."

Tommy rolls his eyes, reaching over to open the box. They were told that the frogs had been chilled, and Tommy honestly doesn't believe that. "Tubbo, it's dead. It doesn't need a n- what the fuck," he stares down at his frog. His frog stares back up at him. "Why the fuck's it twitching? Isn't it suppo- Tubbo!" Tommy screams when the frog leaps out of the box, stumbling back away from the lab tables. "It isn't fucking dead!" He shouts, scrambling up to the top of the nearest desk, kicking over someone's papers. "It's not fucking dead!" Tommy stares at the son of a bitch, watching as the frog stares right back at him. "Weiz! It isn't _dead!_ " 

"I heard you," Weiz sighs, frowning as he walks behind Tommy. "Get off of the desk, Tommy. It's just a frog." Tommy stares at him, incredulously. 

"It just tried to fuckin' kill me."

Weiz looks at him with the most unimpressed stare he's ever seen. "It's a frog, Tommy."

"A frog with a thirst for blood." 

"Uh," Tubbo clears his throat. "Um. None of the frogs are dead," he reports, gesturing over to..oh _dear fucking god_. Tommy watches as _hundreds_ of frogs leap around, bouncing from tables. "Uh...are we gonna..do a different lab today?" 

Tommy tightens his grip around his scalpel, puffing out his chest. He hops off of the table, a plan already in mind. "Nah, Big T. I can solve this real quick." 

"Do not," Weiz grabs his wrist, holding up a hand. "Don't you dare. These are _expensive_. You can't just kill everything that inconveniences you." Tommy laughs, breaking free of Weiz's grip. It isn't like he was trying to restrain him, anyways. 

"Oh, Weiz," he grins, locking eyes with his frog. The one that tired to fucking kill him. "I think I absolutely can." 

And so the hunt begins. Tommy leaps onto his lab table, pointing his scalpel down at the frog that tried to murder him. "En garde, bitch." 


End file.
